Believe in Luffy
by FlymanSieteSeven7
Summary: A Robin x Luffy fic, because there are not a lot of those out there. Starts at Enies Lobby, not sure where I'll end it, probably Sabaody unless it goes well. First ever fanfic! Reviews welcome, positive and negative! Fluff, rating may change, depending on how far I get. Also will try to post updates daily, as I have an addiction to writing!
1. Chapter 1: Save Robin!

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfic I decided to write, let me know how I did! Good and bad. Also, don't own anything as it is Oda's creation. Set pre 3d2y, starting at Enies Lobby to Sabaody. Kinda replacing the filler arc after they leave with a Coup de Burst with the Thousand Sunny to escape Garp. Not going to be totally canon obviously as this is a pairing. Luffy x Robin as there is not nearly enough of those out there.**

(this text is 3rd person)

 _(this text is a person's thoughts)_

 **Believe in Luffy**

 **Chapter 1: Save Robin!**

She couldn't believe it. Even after telling them straight to their faces that she didn't want to be saved, and lying to them, berating them for coming for her: they couldn't care less. How could she make them understand? Her very existence, was a sin. As stated by Kuzan, every organization she had ever been a part of had either ceased to operate, or exist, mainly due to the circumstances surrounding her. Before it was easy, as her life was a lonely one, no family or friends for 20 years – until now. It was easy to join an organization to use it for her own personal goal of discovering the Rio Poneglyph, then betray her former boss without any regret – it was another matter entirely when it came to the Strawhats: especially _him._

She watched as he looked up at her from below, almost as if he was defying heaven itself to come save her from being sent to hell. The normally restless Rubber Man was anything but, now, as he was completely silent and still from hearing her latest revelation. She was afraid they would see her as a burden eventually, and betray and leave her like everyone else had done in her life so far, excluding Saul.

"Look at this flag pirate scum!" Roared Spandam, pointing up.

Nico Robin stood there silently, praying that they would understand the enemy they were up against if they continued to be together, and that they would acknowledge that she would be a burden to them just by being in their crew.

"That mark, it represents the unity of over 170 countries, dotting the four seas and the grandline! This is the world!" Spandam again screamed.

It was true, to ally with her was to make an enemy of the entire World Government. She was already a devil in the eyes of the world – and now the only thing she wanted at this point was death, although, she felt somewhere down deep, an urge to flee and runaway with her friends, runaway with _him._

"Do you even get how insignificant your existences are compared to this? Do you get how powerful the organization after this woman is?"

This was it, she would see them acknowledge the truth finally. That she was irredeemable, damned by the world. _Just leave me alone! Why won't you let me die?!_ She thought. As she prepared for the inevitable truth that this truly would be the last time she would see them, she looked at her former captain. The young man who had saved her (against her own will) from dying once already in Alabasta, was whispering something to the sniper, although she couldn't hear what. She nearly cried out, when suddenly he fired a fireball shot straight at the World Government flag, essentially declaring war on the World Government itself!

"BRING IT ON!" erupted the young strawhat. This boy, was willing to take on the entire world, just to keep her, _**her**_ on his crew. He didn't care about her past, the sins she had committed just to survive. He welcomed her into his crew without a second thought, even though she had been aligned with Crocodile. She had never met anyone quite like him.

Spandam screamed in pure terror.

Robin felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared directly at Luffy.

The rest of the crew looked on, as Luffy screamed, "Robin! We still haven't heard you say it!"

Robin whimpered as a few tears fell from her eyes, listening, holding onto every word he said like it was a lifeline. _Luffy…_

"SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!" screamed Luffy, with all his might.

Remembering back once again how everyone told her she was a sin, and that she should just die, she had only one wish. One wish she desperately wanted to say, as she had been denied anything all her life. No one had ever did so much for her, no one had ever... cared. _Believe in Luffy…_ \- that was what Usso – Sniper King said to her. Tears began to freely run down her beautiful face, as she found the courage to answer Luffy, and utter a wish, just this once.

"I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME TO THE SEA WITH YOU!" Robin desperately yelled. She never took her eyes off Luffy, her captain, her savior. Crying, she focused all of her being on her friends, but especially Luffy. They all had come for her, Zoro, the swordsman, Nami, the money loving cat burglar, Sniper King who was really Ussop, Sanji, the pervert love chef, and Chopper, the adorable reindeer. She believed it was only a matter of time before she would be reunited with them now; she placed her life, her existence on them, on Luffy. Even as they jumped of the roof down towards the falls looking as if they were committing suicide, she believed in them. In his words. In Luffy. As she was roughly lead away by Spandam and Lucci, she slowly began to realize that her captain was beginning to warm her cold heart. Somewhere along the way she had gained a deep admiration for his dedication to his friends, and his carefree lifestyle. Shutting her eyes, she pictured the strawhat captain clearly in her mind, unable to get him out of her thoughts now after that declaration. Her face warmed a bit just thinking of his big, goofy smile that stretched ear to ear. _Have I really fallen that far?_ She wanted: no needed to thank Luffy and the others for not giving up on her, even though they should have and had all the rights to do so. Silently thanking whatever deity sent her her guardian angel in the form of a Rubber Man, she continues to picture Luffy in her mind, as she is led out of Spandam's office. Whatever happens, she is happy she finally has true friends. Smiling a true smile, she forcibly walked on, counting down the minutes that she would finally be reunited with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited At Last

**Chapter 2: Reunited at last**

The raven-haired archaeologist still did not lose hope, even as they reached a pair of solid iron doors. The asshole who kept insulting her and acting high and mighty was currently opening the door. She shivered as they walked through the door, into a long dark tunnel. She heard rumbling and felt tremors rock the entire Tower of Law as they continued. Unknown to Spandam, or Robin, a young girl with her 'cat' was watching as they went thru. As they disappeared, Chimney and Gonbe run back the way they had come, eager to find the Strawhats and tell them where their friend was.

Elsewhere, Luffy had reached the shore opposite the main entrance to the tower. Staring ahead, he saw the massive, towering thick iron gates of justice. From his view, whirlpools raged across the ocean, and the tower leading up to the bridge was quite far away. _I've got to get over there somehow and save Robin! You bastards aren't going to take her away from me!_ Finding a small row boat, Luffy began to try and cross the sea. It wasn't even barely a minute before the boat was smashed to pieces due to the force of the waves. As he fell in the water, he couldn't help but think: _This is it. I failed you Robin, I couldn't even get to you, to fight that pigeon bastard, and take you home._ As he began to fade into unconsciousness, he felt a rope land in the water, and with his remaining will, he grabbed it. Chimney and Gonbe pulled him ashore, stepping on his rubber chest to push the water out. As he coughed up water and regained his vision, he decided to try his gum-gum rocket to try and fly across, although, it appeared to be too far. Before he could though, the young girl shouted that she knew where the pirate lady was, Gonbe 'meowing' in agreement. Before he could stop, he idiotically flew forward and bonked his head, falling into the water again. Chimney and Gonbe sweat-dropped anime style as he began thrashing about again.

Zoro was smirking, as the former Galley La foreman Kaku transformed into a giant giraffe. Although he was a member of the vicious CP9, SogeKing and even Zoro struggled to maintain a serious attitude, along with Jabra, the wolf man of CP9.

"Sky Slicer!"

"Idiot, get down!" Zoro warned.

Zoro tackled the hero hard before the shockwave could cut Usopp in half. Spinning in circles, the giraffe sent a shockwave thru the air, completely bisecting the entire tower of law. The top began to slide as the wave passed thru it like it was paper. Sogeking screamed, his eyes popping out comically. It was bad enough he couldn't really use his right arm, due to the dumbass who threw sea prism stone handcuffs onto his wrist, but now the idiot also somehow had managed to lock the other half onto his own wrist, now cuffing them together. Zoro tried to think of a way to win: they had to beat these guys and get their keys for Robin. Zoro listened as the coward tried to get the two to turn against each other.

"I get it! You are trying to get them to turn against each other so we can escape!" Zoro all but shouted. Sogeking felt his soul leave his body as Kaku and Jabra stopped arguing to face them, now angry at the sniper for tricking them. It was not in his nature to run away from a fight, especially when it concerned rescuing a friend.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro growled.

Kaku and Jabra both dodged, Kaku hitting Usopp right in the face with his nose that could put a square hole in rock.

"Tora!"

Again, Kaku and Jabra dodged as Zoro cut thin air. This time Jabra hit Usopp, again in the face, with a palm strike. Usopp squealed and begain to cry out in fear, complaining about his eyes and now aching nose. Usopp vaguely began to wonder what he did to deserve this, being used as a kitana and fight these terrifying foes.

"I told you not to move!" Zoro roared.

"That's impossible! Are you trying to kill me?!" Yelped Usopp.

The 'fearless' captain Usopp nearly lost it when Zoro suggested playing rock, paper, scissors, with the loser getting his hand cut off. His eyes again bulged out comically and his teeth turned sharp as he tried to reason with the demon swordsman. Silently praying Chopper would return soon with the key to their cuffs, Usopp wondered why the hell he had even come in the first place.

"Coup de burst!"

The ball shaped Fukuro screamed as Franky's air shot hit him, sending him flying directly into the ground below, effectively ending the fight in a 'super' way. Doing his victory dance, he began to make his way back up, after taking the key. The building rumbled: something big was causing a ruckus. As he finally reached the balcony, he gasped. A giant, brown furred monster was holding a member of CP9 by the skull, effortlessly holding him off the ground. As Franky spoke, trying to figure out if the giant was indeed Chopper, the monster casually threw the poor hermit toward the main island of Enies Lobby. Franky bearly dodged as a giant clawed hand struck where he had been standing crushing the stone as easily as breaking an egg.

"What's his problem?" huffed Franky. He watched as the monster began to climb up higher towards the top.

Chimney stared in awe at the now tiny Strawhat captain. He ran off, thanking her while doing so. Luffy ran as fast as his little rubber legs could carry him, hoping he'd reach Robin in time. He couldn't quite understand her entire situation – but he needed to save her, not just because she was part of his crew, but something else as well that he couldn't quite place. _A mystery feeling…_ Luffy's body returned to normal after a minute or so, and that allowed him to run faster. Something told him that Robin was close. Roaring with rage, he ran as fast as he could down the tunnel trying to will himself to go even faster. He remembered back when he saved her in Alabasta. Even then she hadn't wanted to be saved, and instead wanted to die. Although he hadn't known her, she had saved his life after Crocodile had defeated him the first time, pulling him from his potential sand tomb. And again she gave him the antidote to counter act Crocodile's poison hook. When the warlord had nearly finished her off, Luffy felt like he was falling. And seeing her there, bruised and bloody, wanting to die, he couldn't take no more. He **had** to save her. Even if she didn't want it. Hence, now, he would stop at nothing to bring her back, and if she still wanted to die after he saved her… well he tried not to think about that. But from what she had screamed to him, he was pretty sure she had been lying. _Robin, hold on, I promise, I'm coming to get you! I wont let you be alone ever again!_ With that thought, he ran even faster, and screamed out, "Roooobiiiinnn!"

Robin was wearing down. All the punches and kicks, the hair pulling Spandam did, began to take its toll. She was bruised and bloody, and all the bastard did was laugh and insult her, and Ohara, her destroyed home. But she still hung onto the hope that Luffy, someone was coming for her. She wouldn't give up now, not when these people had challenged the entire world to come and get her. She faintly heard a noise in the dark distance behind them. She stopped walking which of course upset the CP9 commander. But she paid no attention to his threats and insults; completely disregarding all the nonsense he was babbling on about. She figured she was hearing things, until Lucci himself walked forward, standing in front of her and Spandam now.

"Roooobiiiinnn!"

"…Luffy?" Although faint, she knew without a doubt that was him: she knew his voice anywhere. He was coming for her! Tears once again fell as she heard him screaming as he ran, sounding like a madman. She yelped in pain as Spandam grabbed a fist full of her hair and marched her forward, leaving Rob Lucci behind. It was only a matter of time now. She again smiled, despite the sharp pain on her skull. She absent-mindedly wondered how in the world she would ever repay him. It amazed her that Enies Lobby had failed to stop him from reaching her, when it was one of the Navy's top 3 government facilities. If she had any doubt at all, it all went away when his shout hit her like a tidal wave.

After Chopper had bashed down the entire wall, Nami couldn't believe that it really was Chopper. Not only was he no longer tiny, he didn't seem to recognize her,v nearly flattening her as well as Kalifa. She wasn't sure what to do until Franky came seemingly out of nowhere, and using his strongest attack, managed to knock the monster Chopper thru the wall towards the ocean below. Franky without hesitation jumped after the falling monster. Nami needed to get to the now spraying water coming out of the ground where the bathtub that Chopper had thrown was. Before she could, she was hit with a tempest kick, sending her flying back. She wouldn't give up. As the evil miss murder gathered bubbles to her to form her bubble sheep, Nami tried to use her Cyclone Tempo to blow them away. She cursed as she dropped it, and Kalifa struck her with the whip, sending her crashing directly into a dresser in the room. As the woman didn't immediately attack, Nami summoned her rain to wash away the soap, and finally return to normal. Summoning her Mirage Tempo, she disappeared and created 5 Nami's of various shapes and sizes. Charging her thunder balls, she made it appear as if each one was shooting the electric balls. And while she did that, she summoned a small thunderstorm cloud behind her. Using her cyclone tempo, she dispersed the tidal wave of bubbles that roared down on her. She ran to the opposite side of the room, and as Kalifa turned around, she made sure to rub her victory in her face, before shouting "Thunder Lance Tempo!". With that it was over, and she began to tear at the woman's clothing to find the key. _Just hold on Robin, we won't give up on you! Ever!_

"Demon Aura. 9-Sword Style. Asura!" The swordsman gained 2 more heads, 4 more arms, and 6 more swords. As Kaku sent his strongest Sky Slicer, Zoro almost effortlessly blocked it, shredding it to mist.

"You did well. I commend you," grunted Zoro before continuing, "Suffering is welcome on the path to bloodshed!" hissed Zoro. And with that, he slashed the giraffe man, ending the fight with a single attack. As the former foremen faded into unconsciousness, Zoro delivered Paulie's message, which seemed to upset Kaku if only a bit. After pulling out his key, Kaku faded away.

After returning to normal, Sanji had engaged the wolf man, kicking him in the face before he finished Usopp for good. He kicked and dodged over and over again until he took an Iron body palm strike to the gut, sending him crashing thru stone and rock. As Jabra insulted Robin, Sanji spun on his right leg, essentially enveloping it with fire.

"Diable Jambe!"

"Ten Finger Shigan!"

Sanji dodged with ease, and kicked his fiery foot directly into the wolf's gut, sending him this time, flying into the wall. Quickly, he jumped into the air, heading towards the wolf. As the wolf got up and moon walked, he again tried to use his 10-finger attack, but managed to only connect with one hand. Now in close, Sanji hit the wolf man directly in the face with his kick, essentially ending the fight. Sanji coolly sparked up a smoke, grabbing the key and heading up the stairs.

Franky heads down the tunnel, chasing the man responsible for taking Tom away. After retrieving Chopper, and a short encounter with Luffy and Lucci, he had made it into the final tunnel leading to the bridge. Before he could reach the top, something detonated and he fell into the water below.

This was it. Robin and Spandam had finally reached the Bridge of Hesitation, and she definitely was hesitating. After more physical abuse from arrogant asshole, she no longer even tried to walk, even holding onto the bridge for dear life – with her teeth. After several kicks to her stomach and stomps to her head, Spandam grabbed her by her hair and began to slowly drag her across the bridge. She silently begged for someone to come and save her. She no longer wanted to die: she had to live. For Ohara. For her friends. For Luffy. As they reached the small archway on the opposite side of the bridge, she almost gave in, until a small explosion hit Spandam directly in the face.

Her eyes widened, knowing that it must be the sniper! Turning around, she ran the opposite direction, away from hell itself and towards her personal salvation. She heard Spandam order to shoot, and she prepared to die. But they never came. Opening her eyes, she saw Franky had blocked the shots with his own iron built body. And Sogeking launched a bag filled with the remaining keys from the defeated CP9 members.

Her cuffs were unlocked, freeing her from the clutches of the World Government.

Now free, she helped Franky take the escort ship, again being saved, from the sword-elephant when Spandam tried to fatally injure her. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the others.

And she already had waited 20 years already; she could wait a bit longer.

Imagine her surprise when Granny Kokoro jumped out of the water, carrying Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Chimney, and Gonbe. She felt an immense relief seeing them all there. They were all safe. The only thing left to do was to wait for Luffy, and escape the impending hell dogs currently taking up positions around the island. The fool, Spandam, had accidently pushed the golden transponder snail, and as a result, a buster call was imminent. She shivered remembering Ohara, and the sea of flames that consumed her home and left her alone, and on the run. Everyone gasped, marines included, as a giant fist smashed thru the tower that connected the bridge to the Tower of Law. Although it was hard to make out, a figure had been sent flying out onto one of the marine battleships. Robin knew that Luffy was still alive, and was still fighting, for her, for his friends. It wasn't long before the battleship became their fighting area, and every marine was either crushed, or flung off the ship as Luffy brought down a gigantic foot, trying to hit the leopard man. She cried out as the battleships began to open fire on their own ship, trying to take down Luffy. She nearly screamed when the Leopard man dashed back down to the half-destroyed tower. It wouldn't be long before the battleships turned their attention to the Strawhats on the bridge. Already, marine captains and commanders were pouring in by the hundreds, jumping off their ships. If Luffy didn't get to the others soon, then they would be surrounded and would be killed, or worse in her case. She fought with all her strength along with the others, taking down marines by the dozens. But slowly and surely, the numbers game was beginning to take its toll. Everyone had already fought hard against CP9 and were already pushing the limits. She would die fighting before leaving Luffy behind: they all would. She vaguely heard Sogeking screaming at Luffy to get up, and fight.

He was beginning to lose consciousness. Lucci had used his strongest 'Rokuougan', while holding him with his tail, but he refused to give in. He remembered the ice guy telling him he would regret taking in Robin.

"Gum-Gum!" he roared. He remembered Nami telling him she was giving herself up to the marines so they could escape and be safe.

"Iron Body!" Lucci gasped. Luffy remembered how Spandam said he would have to oppose the entire world, and that Lucci himself would never stop trying to hunt her down. But most of all, he remembered her saying she wanted to **live.**

"Jet…GATLING!" Using all of his remaining strength, he began to furiously hammer his fists into the CP9 elite, over and over again, until he again sent him thru the wall of the tower, finally defeating the strongest member of CP9. As he collapsed onto the ground, all strength leaving him, he breathed heavily, and smiled his usual grin.

"It's over. That's good." Taking a deep breath he shouted, "We are all leaving together!"

His scream echoed for all to hear, no one not able to hear his voice.

"ROBIN!" He almost psychotically screamed.

Not for the first time that day, Robin began to cry.

It wasn't over yet though, for the marines still surrounded them and the battleships had now surround them as well, also destroying their escape ship. And Luffy wasn't moving, to hurt now to defend himself. Everyone who had come to save her and Franky began to cheer for Luffy, as the battleships took aim. Sanji, who had not been on the bridge appeared with Chopper, Chimney, Gonbe and Kokoro. As the marines fought on, Usopp urged everyone to jump into the sea. Seeing, and hearing the source of the mysterious voice, they all jump. Robin, using her ability, grabs Luffy, and rolls him off the tower, sending him down towards the sea. Just as it seems they are all jumping to their deaths, the Going Merry appears. And as they all board, Luffy having to be carried, they prepare to depart. Everyone begins to defend the ship from cannon balls. It doesn't take long for Nami to find a current, and once they enter it, they finally leave, together.

"Ughhh, that was a close one. I thought those battleships were going to blow me up for sure! Hey Robin, you saved me, thanks a – "Luffy starts but is cut off by a hand covering his mouth hard. As Luffy stares at Robin, who has one arm raised, using her ability to shut him up, Robin reminisces how they stood up to the world to save her, and Luffy telling her to leave everything to them. She slowly gets up, and turns around, gazing at Luffy first before the others.

"Luffy… everyone… thank you."

And before leaving the island, she makes sure to get a bit of revenge by literally breaking the back of Spandam, using her clutch.


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings and a Farewell

***Not in manga or anime**

 **Chapter 3: Feelings and a Farewell**

As the crew sails toward Water 7, still on the Merry, Luffy is moved to the sick bay, to be treated by Chopper. Although everyone has injuries, it is apparent what the captain went thru to save Robin. Although she is so grateful to her friends for coming for her, she can't help but feel a sense of guilt seeing them all so injured because of her. As everyone rests up, Robin offers to keep an eye on him, making sure his condition doesn't worsen. Her real reason though for wanting to watch over Luffy was to just see him, be near him. After everything he had done for her, it was the least she could do. Seemingly asleep as she walks in, she is careful not to make too much noise, though knowing Luffy, it would take meat to wake him up. She pulls up a chair, and sits close to him. He snores softly, a small smile on his face. For a long time, Robin just stares at his face, feeling a myriad of emotions bubble up within. She knows she feels something much more towards Luffy, than the others. Who wouldn't, especially when that someone literally challenged the entire world just to bring her back? All her life she was betrayed, and alone, no one giving a damn about her. The first one, was this boy, this man. Cautiously, she brushes his hair from his face, revealing the small scar under his eye.

 _Luffy… how can I ever repay you? You saved me from hell. From death._

She frowns, thinking in her mind selfish thoughts. How can she ask for more, when he already has made her enemy, his enemy?

"Mmmm… meat." snores Luffy.

She giggles softly, shaking her head. _Always thinking about meat, hmm captain?_ She smiles, having an idea at least to repay Luffy. Her current dilemma though still stands. _He is the most carefree but caring person I have ever met. I still can't believe he really wants me to be a part of his crew. What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing and caring and cute as you, Monkey D. Luffy?_

She smiles, seeing his sleeping face. But she frowns once again, realizing she thought of him as cute. She ponders back to her earlier question: how can she ask for more? She slowly begins to realize that her deep admiration for her captain, has turned into something more than that. But what can she do? Luffy, although very caring for his friends, doesn't seem to be the one to understand something as complicated as… love. And there is the age difference, as she is over a decade older. There also is the possibility that everyone on the crew will not accept her and Luffy if it somehow did happen. Her and Luffy… She liked the way that sounded. But there were just too many cons to trying to develop that kind of bond between her and her captain. Calculating as many scenarios as possible, she tried to imagine how everyone would react. Zoro more than likely would care less, so need for worry there. Usopp and Chopper would only be affected by having less play time with Luffy, so no negative there as there antics could be troublesome sometimes to everyone. But Sanji and Nami… she chuckled realizing Sanji might never let his 'Robin' go. She also wasn't sure what Nami thought of Luffy, as he had saved her from her own personal hell with Arlong. But the biggest issue of all was Luffy himself. How could she even begin to explain her feelings to him and make him understand? And did she really have the right to try and do so? She was in deep thought, not realizing Luffy was beginning to open his eyes.

"Zzzz… ughhh, mnRobin?" Luffy sleepily whispers, waking up.

"Gomen, Luffy, did I wake you?" She asks.

"Shishishi! Yeah but that's ok!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Luffy smiling up at Robin. Robin maintains her cool demeanor on the outside, but inside, she is nearly bursting with emotion.

"Robin, you were really dumb." Luffy bluntly states. Instead of hitting him over the head like Nami would, Robin simply laughs, as she agrees, knowing what he is referring to.

"Did you really think I would just go on after you were captured? Come on Robin, you are my friend. There is no damn way I would have just left you to the marines. And I never back down. I don't care who I'm up against, as long as I have my friends, there is nothing I wouldn't do for any of you. Promise me Robin, that you will never do that again. If someone on the crew has a problem, we all work together to help. I – "Luffy is cut off.

"You don't have to worry, Luffy. I promise. Thank you truly for everything you did for me. No one has ever done anything at all quite like what you did." Robin whispered.

She again begins to cry, thinking about how Luffy accepted her without a second thought, and decided to save her without another thought as well. Luffy frowns as she tears up.

"Robin?! Gomen, did I say something to upset you? I'm really sorry, please don't cry!"

"Thank you, but that's not why I'm crying. I'm just so happy, Luffy. You gave me a place to call home, and you saved me. And you gave the strength to keep going. Even when I just wanted to give up, and… die."

"I don't want you to ever die, Robin." Luffy growled.

She blushed, hearing him say that. Everyone had always told her she would be better off dead, and would be doing the world a favor. But here was Luffy saying the exact opposite of everyone else.

"Robin. We all fought for you because you are our friend. Losing you would be more painful than any injury we could get from a fight."

She closed her eyes, as more tears began to fall. She gasped as Luffy brushed a hand against her cheek, wiping the tears away, similar to how he wiped away her worries, and fear. When she heard a soft snoring sound, she giggled again, realizing the poor guy had passed out, falling back asleep. She didn't leave his side, choosing to fall asleep in the chair to remain close to him, rather than go to the bedroom her and Nami shared. Although she rarely slept, sleep came quite quickly due to everything that had happened, and as well as Luffy's presence. She felt, for the first time in her life, safe. She was home.

When she awoke, she found that instead of being in the chair, she now was in the bed that Luffy had been in, with him nowhere to be found. She alarmingly sat up, pondering where he could have gone. Wondering how she managed to end up in the same bed he had been in, she got up, and went out onto the deck, to see the others. Zoro was of course napping, and Chopper along with Ussop were trying to fish. Nami wasn't on the deck, so she more than likely was in her room. Smelling something wonderful, she headed to the kitchen, assuming that must be were Luffy had gone since he wasn't on the sheep head, or in his bed. As soon as she entered, Sanji seemingly appeared out of nowhere, twirling and his eyes in the shape of hearts.

"Robin-dear! Can I do anything for you?"

Giggling, she responds with "Yes, tea would be nice."

"OH YES, ANYTHING FOR YOU ROBIN!" Sanji cooes. With that he spins away, to prepare the tea. Robin laughs, seeing the Rubber Man stuffing his face. She feels no disgust as bones and food fly everywhere due to his messy eating habits. She simply sits down and stares at him, resting her chin in her hands. Sanji whacks Luffy, muttering how rude he is being in front of Robin. At that Luffy stops, and actually eats somewhat more normal. Politely declining Sanji's request for a date which sends him into a deep dark depression, she sips her tea, making sure to thank the love cook, which immediately returns him to his usual self around her and Nami. After Luffy has eaten all he can eat, as he has turned fat suddenly, he stares at Robin.

"Shishishi, you are up Robin. I thought you would be more comfortable laying down, so I picked you up and gave you my bed!"

She chuckles as Sanji goes into demon mode, upset he put his hands on 'his' Robin, and begins to whack him over the head again. She blushes as well, realizing she somehow didn't wake up from being carried, and at how sweet Luffy was to make her more comfortable, even though he was still injured. His selflessness amazed her.

"Cook-san, it's ok, I really don't mind."

Sanji immediately stopped whacking Luffy and screamed, "Yes! Robin!"

Sanji exited the kitchen, bringing a dessert, presumably for Nami. Now that he was gone, Robin decided to take a risk and try to talk to Luffy alone.

"Luffy, do you think, maybe when we return to Water 7, we can go on some adventure together there?"

"Shishishishishishi! Of course, Robin! The only thing I like more than meat is adventure! Except my friends, I love them! I love meat too though."

Again, laughing at his Luffy-like answer, she slowly asks, "Do you think, maybe, if you don't mind, if it could just be… the two of us?"

"…Sure! But why do you wanna go on an adventure with just me? It's not to go shopping, is it?"

"No! Of course not, Luffy!" She laughs. "I want to give you a surprise when we get there, that's all. For never giving up on me."

"Heh heh, Robin, you don't have to do that! I told you, I'm just happy to have you back."

"I know. But I want to. Besides, I know you will love it."

"Ok! Sure! Is it meat!?" He squealed.

"You'll just have to go on that adventure with me to find out."

Shouting was heard on the deck. With that, Robin and Luffy both rush outside, only to see a Galley La ship. And just as the ship approaches them, the entire front half of the Merry cracks, causing the figure head to nearly touch the water and a gaping hole to open up on the deck. Although they had saved Robin, it appeared that one of their friends had went as far as she could with them on their adventure.

After a heartfelt farewell to Merry, which was like a Viking funeral, the crew boarded Iceberg's ship. No one said a word as they boarded. Everyone, especially Usopp were in no mood to speak. It would be some time before they again reached Water 7.


	4. Chapter 4: Robin's Surprise 'Adventure'

**Chapter 4: Robin's Surprise 'Adventure'**

The crew was back at Water 7, everyone back to their old selves, save for Usopp who had disappeared once they had landed. Franky had offered to build them a new ship, free of charge, using his 200,000,000 million belli purchase. So as the crew lounged around each doing different things to stay busy or entertain themselves, Robin set out to find her surprise she was going to give to Luffy. After asking around town, she found what she had been looking for, and made a mental note to bring the captain there later. For now, she made her way back to the building that was currently serving as Galley La's secondary headquarters, where the others were staying at. Using her Ojo Fleur, she quickly tracked down where Luffy currently was. He was oddly enough not running around screaming and yelling like a moron at the moment, but was instead sitting crisscross, at the Blue Station on its roof. Changing her direction, she began to make her way to him, hoping he hadn't already forgot about going on their adventure.

Luffy was thinking, which was very rare for him as it was too difficult and hurt his brain too much. He watched as the sea train took off, in the direction towards Enies Lobby. This train had nearly taken Robin away from him. He almost wanted to smash the thing, which was odd, since he thought it was awesome at first, and it was only a train. A lot had happened since they had come to Water 7, but he was glad that everything had worked out in the end, and Robin was once again with them. He laughed, as he pictured her face when she told him she wanted to live and go with him out to sea. Not because it was funny, but because she had finally asked him to help her. Laughing again, he remembered that Robin said she had a surprise for him for when they reached the island again. He frowned, trying to think what it could be. Robin was a mystery to him even though she was his friend, so he wasn't sure what to expect. Truth be told, he hoped it was meat though. Whatever it was, he would be happy with it, since it was from Robin. He still didn't quite understand why she wanted to get anything for him though; he didn't know what he did to deserve it. Other than saving her from Enies Lobby, and in Alabasta against her will, he was confused and couldn't figure it out. She had only been at the hell hole in the first place because of him and his crew, trying to spare them from her enemy. He again frowned thinking that he should have protected her in the first place from CP9 when they had arrived. He hadn't known why she had did what she did, but if he had, he would have kept her from going, using force if necessary. All her pain and suffering could have been prevented had he understood her more, and if he knew of her past. Blaming himself for letting Robin almost be taken away, even though she went willingly with the government, he pouted, and punched a fist into his other hand, looking as if he were preparing to fight an enemy.

"Alright! I need to find out everything I can about Robin! Then I'll know when something is wrong! No more secrets! Shishishi!" he boldly declared.

"I know she is very smart! She is an archae… arch… and likes to read lots and lots of books!" he stated, giving up on the big word. Frowning once again, he continued, "And now I know her home was destroyed by those bastard marines, using a… bumper… no… button…no…butter… whatever. And she has never had anyone until now." That made him very sad, as he couldn't imagine not having his friends by his side, and being all alone for 20 years. Growing up, he had Ace, and even Dadan, Makino, and Red-Haired Shanks. Monkey D. Garp, though tough, had been there as well. He really didn't know that much at all about Robin, besides the obvious and what she had shared with them. Hence his new goal of learning everything he could about Robin. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts, back to reality. He turned, seeing no one there but an arm growing out of his shoulder. He grinned his goofy grin, spotting Robin near the edge of the station who was currently looking up at him. She waved to him, and he laughed, jumping down of the roof, startling a few people who happened to be passing by, and began running towards her like a little kid.

"Hey Robin!" He yelled in his usual enthusiastic way.

"Luffy, why are you here at the station, and not with the others?" She inquired.

"Oh that. I was just thinking, and I needed to see this place." He stated.

"Oh? And why is that?" surprised at his answer.

"Because. This was where you boarded the train to go to Enies Lobby right? I wanted to see the train that almost took you away. I've been thinking that I want to break it! So that it could never take you away again!" He shouted.

"Luffy… listen, it's just a train, and we aren't going to be here forever. Besides, I don't think Franky or Iceberg would appreciate that very much." Robin said. She struggled to maintain her composure which was normally not a problem, but Luffy was just so… amazing. He wanted to break the train for her? While odd that he saw the train at fault, she nevertheless was touched he wanted to do more to protect her. Remembering why she came to find him, she began, "Luffy, do you remember when I asked if we could go on an adventure when we got here?" almost hesitantly asking, hoping he hadn't forgotten.

"Shishishishi, of course I do Robin! Do you mean we are going now!?"

"Yes, if you want to. I know you will love it." She cooed. He hadn't forgotten, which was amazing, as he forgot the names of people he had fought, like the pigeon bastard, and Eneru of Skypiea. Leading the way, she motioned for him to follow, which he did, even matching her pace and managing to not run and bounce around all over the place. She chuckled, as he began to whistle another made up song. Luffy stopped, almost forgetting his new goal. He had the perfect opportunity as they were about to go on an adventure.

"Hey Robin? Can I ask you something?" He asked a bit slowly.

Noting his new demeanor, she responded with, "Of course Luffy, anything at all."

"I want to know everything about you!" He said with his usual straightforwardness. He was grinning, seemingly unfazed at the personal question he had just asked. Robin on the other hand was startled by his question that was seemingly out of the blue. _He wants to know everything about me?_ Robin was smart, but even she was dumbfounded as to why he would ask that. She had figured he would continue to ask about her surprise.

"…Um, anything in particular? I'm not too sure where to begin, Luffy."

"I don't know! I just want to know everything about you, that's all! Oh, I know! I don't know when your birthday is… gomen, I'm sorry Robin!" He cried.

Laughing softly, "It's ok Luffy! I don't think I ever told you. It's February 2nd. May I ask when your is?" she coolly responded.

"Well it was the day I was born of course?"

"Now that's not fair captain, I told you the exact date of mine. Don't you know when it is?"

"Hmmmmm. Ummmmmm… Dadan said something about a day for children once, but I don't know anything about that!"

"Ah! I believe then your birthday is May 5th, Luffy. That is Children's Day."

"Wow! Really?! That's so cool Robin! You are so smart!" Luffy childishly yelled. She avoided his gaze as her feelings once again swelled up at his compliment. As they walked on, Robin remarked that they had arrived.

"Really?! What are we doing here? This is…" he trailed off.

Robin's destination came into view. It was a restaurant, fancy by the ornate designs all over the building with a pair of double door as the entrance. A sign stuck to the door read, **'All you can eat challenge! If you can outlast all the other customers in an eating competition, you'll earn the right to eat as much as you want from any restaurant, in the Grandline, for an entire year!'** It had taken quite a bit of effort to find a restaurant with something like this to offer, but she had no doubt Luffy would love it, and hence was worth the trouble.

"I brought you to a place where you could eat as much as you like. You have to beat the other customers in an eating competition, and if you do, they will give you some sort of prize allowing you to eat as much food as you want from any restaurant we come across in the future."

"…..Ro….Ro…..Robin?" He stuttered. He felt weird.

"Yes Luffy?" She asked. Looking at him, she watched his face take on the look he had when a new island or adventure came up.

"THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" Luffy squealed. With that, he began bouncing up and down, and began chanting 'food' over and over. Stars appeared in his eyes and his mouth began to water at the prospect of taking on an eating competition. He felt strange again, when Robin grabbed his hand and led him inside. Attributing it to excitement, he continued to jump up and down as a waiter showed them to the seating area for the challenge. On one side of the room, were the normal customers eating normally. And the other end of the room, closest to the kitchen, waited the competition. A huge fat man had a handkerchief tied around his neck, and was banging on the table, much to the dismay of the other people in the room. A few other men were there, though nowhere near in size compared to the fat man. Luffy and Robin sat across from a man that was so skinny, his bones were showing.

"Are you taking part, miss?" inquired the waiter.

"Oh no, just my friend here." Robin stated.

Luffy stared in awe as servers began to bring out the food, which was meat in different varieties. He was drooling, barely able to keep his hands off the plates as the servers set them down. The waiter who had led them to the table cleared his throat, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Now, everyone! Listen up! Each plate you finish will give you a point. Obviously, the person with the most points is the winner. You will have an hour to devour as much as humanly possible, so if there aren't any questions, we will begin shortly."

Robin couldn't help but laugh as Luffy paid no attention, only chanting meat over and over. As the waiter gave the cue to begin, Luffy immediately began to shovel drumsticks into his mouth, already finishing 5 plates! The other somewhat normal men gazed in awe and disgust as Luffy ate with no manners at all. What was somewhat surprising was that the huge fat guy was eating a lot too, reaching his 5th plate as well. What really was surprising was the skinny man who had bones showing was keeping up to their pace as well. _This could get interesting._ With that thought, Robin sipped her tea, smiling as Luffy began to snatch some of the other guys plates. It wasn't long before one of the men, a normal looking guy huffed, and stood up, leaving the table, obviously full. Luffy paid no attention, instead opting to grab the mans unfinished plates. After another 5 minutes of food shoveling, another man fell backwards, clutching his stomach. After nearly a half hour in, Luffy, the fat man, and the skinny man were all close to being tied, Luffy having a slight lead. After another 5, the last normal man quickly got up and ran outside, a sound of heaving following shortly after. As there were no longer any more people at one end of the table, Luffy got up, to Robin's surprise, believing that he might possibly be full. Grabbing the table cloth, Luffy began to direct dozens of platefuls of meat to his open mouth. The fat man, and skinny man stopped, as Luffy's mouth stretched, and made him appear as if is head and grown 10 times its normal size. With a great effort, Luffy swallowed, effectively gaining the lead with a now wide margin. Everyone gaped in awe, watching as he sat back down, his belly quadrupling in size.

Luffy:125

Fat guy:67

Skinny guy:66

Only twenty minutes were left, as more food was brought, the waiter starting to look nervous, as Luffy showed no signs of stopping. The fat guy and skinny had slowed down, though were still eating quite quickly. Luffy began to grow, his size increasing to nearly mimic the fat guy. The skinny guy slowly began to stop, and with 10 minutes left, he quit as well. His bones no longer showed, and he walked away looking like any other citizen. He muttered something about trying to fast for 2 years, instead of just 1, vowing to return one day. Even Luffy began to slow down as he reached his 200th plate. With 5 minutes left, the huge fat man had grown even bigger, and with a horrible gurgling sound, he fell backwards, breaking his chair, and nearly falling thru the wooden floorboards, as well as shaking the entire restaurant. Luffy shot his fist up in triumph, before falling as well, shaking the room even harder, causing dishes and plates to fall all over. Everyone stared at the new fat man in the room, wondering how in the hell the skinny boy managed to get bigger than the other fat man, who wasn't moving. Even Robin couldn't help but shake her head in slight embarrassment, as she looked at Luffy, barely recognizing him.

Final score:

Luffy:212

Fat guy:130

Skinny guy:126

The waiter had to be the bearer of bad news to the other customers, as Luffy and the other two had eaten the entire restaurant out!

"Yosh! I'm stuffed! I really don't think I could eat another bite!" Luffy croaked, much to the waiter's relief.

Robin chuckled, seeing the look of pure bliss on her captain's face. After collecting the prize, which was simply a voucher stating Luffy had conquered the food challenge at Water 7 and could be used ant any restaurant, Robin grew arms on the ground and began to roll Luffy out the door, as he couldn't move now. His arms and legs were barely seen, as his body was so large that it nearly dwarfed even his gum-gum balloon.

"I hope you enjoyed that, captain. I can't ever repay what you did for me, but hopefully that's a start." She said, laughing as well.

"Blugh….arigblumato Robrin." Luffy said, his cheeks puffy.

When Robin and Luffy returned to the Galley La building, everyone sweat dropped anime style seeing the rubber blob roll thru the door and breaking it down along with a good portion of the wall on either side of the door – leaving everyone wondering what in the hell just happened.

"Oh, I took Luffy to an all you can eat challenge in town, and **that** is the result." Robin simply said.

"What the hell!?" everyone screamed, except for Zoro, who was asleep.

"How are you still sleeping!" everyone again screamed.

Luffy wobbled, unable to get up, helpless the first time in his life. Cursing, he tried to roll forward to stand up, only to get stuck on his back. Everyone laughed, seeing the look of defeat on Luffy's face when he realized he wasn't going anywhere for a while. Robin was quite pleased with the outcome of her 'adventure' with Luffy. She frowned, realizing she hadn't told Luffy any of her new feelings. Nevertheless, she was happy that he liked her surprise. Her mind began to wander, again going over the complications of expressing her true feelings to him. Unknown to her or the crew, Luffy gazed at her with a confused look on his face. He felt strange for the third time that day when thinking about Robin.

Robin decided she couldn't do anything to jeopardize their friendship, choosing to believe in Luffy, hoping he might understand her feelings somehow.

Luffy couldn't help feeling happy at the image of her smiling face appearing in his head.

…

 _What am I going to do? Now I_ _ **have**_ _to do something for Robin!_


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions Made

A/N: I'm replacing the whole arc with the bounty hunter family - I didn't care for it and it won't be relevant to the story. Also, don't own One Piece or any characters.

 **Chapter 5: Decisions Made**

After narrowly escaping Garp the Fist with a Coup de Burst, the Strawhats sighed in relief, including Luffy. Franky disappeared down below to refill the Cola supply for the Sunny, their newest ship. Luffy had already found his new spot to sit, opting to sit atop the figure head as he had done with Merry, albeit a little more uncomfortable now. He wasn't happy. Once again in deep thought, he tried and tried to think of what he could do to match Robin's gift. As he had been hoping, he had gotten meat, a whole LOT of it. But now he just couldn't come up with an idea as to what Robin would want. But he wasn't going to give up, especially with what she had gotten him.

 _Shishishishi! Robin is so smart! She knew exactly what I would want! But what would she want? I still didn't find out enough about her, maybe I should just go and ask her! Dammit, why is this so hard? Zoro loves sleeping and swords. Sanji loves cooking and girls. Chopper loves cotton candy and being a doctor. Franky and Usopp were similar, content to build and invent things. Nami loved tangerines and money. That's it! Books! Robin loves books!_

Laughing, he stood up, and went running off to find Robin, completely ignoring Sanji's call for lunch. It wasn't hard to find her, as the only place she could be would have to be the library Franky had built. Luffy unsurprisingly found her there once he climbed inside. Robin for her part wondered if he had gone insane, as she didn't expect him to enter the library.

"Robin! I've been thinking." He said, pausing. Another surprise, that he was thinking.

"I've decided that I wanna get you something for taking me to that food place! But I couldn't figure out what you would want. So, I came up with the idea to find the biggest book I can find!" He cheered, also stretching his arms to emphasize how big he meant.

"Arigato, Luffy, but why? I took you there because I wanted to do something for you. Remember?" she laughed, but her heart fluttered.

"Heheheh, I know, I remember, but now I **want** to do something for you Robin! No arguing, captain's orders!"

Robin smiled sweetly at him, thinking of an idea for him. Unfortunately for her, Sanji kicked Luffy in the face, then immediately went into lady's man mode. Finding it odd Luffy wasn't the first one to dining room, he passed it off as just a coincidence, until he noticed his Robin wasn't there either. Hence why he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Shitty rubber bastard, leave Robin-chan alone!" Sanji growled. "ROBBBBIN-CHAN! It's time for lunch!" sang Sanji. At the mention of food, Luffy immediately got up, forgetting he had just been kicked in the face.

"Sanji! Food! Now!" screamed Luffy.

"Not until Robin gets hers first you moron, now be quiet."

"Come on Robin! I'm hungry! With that, Luffy encircled an arm around Robin, and pulled her to him, earning a blush from the woman, and a death glare from Sanji. Releasing her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him, heading towards the kitchen, with Sanji following close behind. When he finally let go, Sanji once again kicked him in the face, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR SHITTY RUBBER HANDS ON ROBIN LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!" screamed Sanji. Eager to start a fight with the ero-cook, Zoro simply coughed.

"What was that moss-head?"

"Oh nothing, it just seems like Luffy has the right to do so. You don't."

"…." Sanji stared, dumbfounded.

"I wouldn't worry about it, dartboard, you'll understand soon enough."

At that, the two began to fight, which didn't last long thanks to the intervention of a certain red-head. Robin once again had her knowing smile, maintaining the illusion she was perfectly calm. However, being so close to Luffy… had made her nearly overheat and faint. It appeared that she not only had feelings for the young boy, but they were just getting stronger and stronger. Him offering to get her a gift to repay her own only made her heart ache even more. Zoro didn't help either; she wondered if he somehow knew about her feelings towards their captain. The meal went by without any other significant events, save for the normal, which consisted of Luffy stealing food from everyone. Except her which she didn't fail to notice. That included Nami however when she whacked him, and threatened to have Sanji cut his meals in half. Unknown to her, Zoro smirked. _Oh, I'm going to enjoy this._ Zoro quietly snickered, scaring the living hell out of Usopp. _That is the creepiest thing I've ever seen!_ Usopp made a goal to stay the hell away from Zoro.

"Man, you guys are sure are a SUPER crew! Ow! It's like a party all the time!" shouted Franky.

After lunch, she returned to the library, finding she wasn't alone. Luffy had followed, bouncing around the room. He still didn't quite understand why Robin liked books so much, but he didn't care: whatever made her happy.

"Hey Robin? How come you like books?" Luffy asked, suddenly plopping down in front of her, on the floor.

"Hmm, well I was from Ohara, and that island happened to be an island full of people just like me, Luffy. Archaeologists. Anyways, on this island there was a tree that was known throughout the world. The Tree of Knowledge. It had a vast library there… I never really had anyone or anything to keep me company except for books. I want to learn the true history of the world, and the more books I read, the more I know, captain. I've always had books to keep me company. I…" she began.

"I'm sorry." Luffy stated, now serious.

"Sorry? I don't understand, for what Luffy?"

"I didn't mean to make you remember something sad."

"Oh, it's ok captain. Really. Ohara will always live on thru me. You made that possible." She admitted. She chanced a glance into his eyes, which proved to be a mistake. He was staring directly at her, an odd expression on his face. She began to grow a bit uncomfortable under his unwavering gaze. Just as she was going to ask why he was staring, he broke the silence.

"I failed to protect you, Robin. As captain, I should have protected you, and kept you safe. That's why I want to know more about you, so I know when you are not happy, or are sad. I don't want to fail you ever again! You don't ever have to be alone again, Robin." Luffy said, no childish tone apparent.

"You have no idea how much that means, Luffy. But I betrayed you, and the others. I chose to leave. I chose to go with the government. That was me, not you Luffy. Don't blame yourself for my mistakes. If it wasn't for you coming to get me… I'm just… thankful you never gave up on me. Now that I'm back, I get to read all kinds of books, just by going to sea with you! You kept my dream alive, Luffy, of finding the Rio Poneglyph. even when I had lost all hope."

"Shishishi, I didn't do that. I just beat the marines up who took you. **You** told me you wanted to go on and keep living."

"But it was your bravery and stubbornness that brought me back to this world. I never could have had the strength of will to live on my own. You saved me, Monkey D. Luffy, and don't you dare ever say otherwise." She countered, a bit angry. She didn't understand why he felt he was at fault or why he didn't acknowledge being her hero, and if she had to be honest, she really didn't like it. In her eyes, he had done nothing wrong, in fact quite the opposite. He was her light, and hearing him blame himself did not sit well with her at all. She still stood by her earlier resolve to not jeopardize their friendship, so she kept her own personal feelings to herself. But she would not let him try and take the blame when he was innocent. It was getting harder and harder though to not throw her arms around the boy and kiss him silly, which caused her to blush, once she thought that. Remembering that she had an idea before lunch earlier, she got up, and went to one of the bookshelves.

Searching for the title, she once again tried to think of the consequences of telling Luffy her feelings. She again concluded that doing so would only complicate things. But she was still his friend: she could spend time with him, right?

"Luffy, you said you wanted to do something for me?" She asked.

Jumping at the chance, literally, he cheered, "Of course Robin! Anything! What is it? What is it? What is it?!" he excitedly began chanting. Chuckling, she found what she was looking for, a book about a man trying to become the greatest ninja in the world. **(:a/n No one will ever guess what series this is from)**

"It would be my pleasure, if you listened to this story." Robin urged.

"Erm, ok, but you have to read!" Luffy pouted a bit.

"Of course, I would love to."

Patting the couch beside her, Luffy sat beside her, his shoulder brushing hers as he leaned in to look at the pictures. She ignored the warm feeling and opened the book. The story was about a boy who had a dream to become the greatest ninja, and to get his peers to acknowledge him. Surprisingly, Luffy sat completely still, nodding his head, and listening to her every word, which astonished Robin. When they reached the end, after a couple hours of reading, she closed the book, and looked at Luffy. She really hadn't expected him to listen and sit still the entire time, but here he was, and he hadn't fallen asleep either.

"Robin, how come the girl in the story never told the boy how she feels, until it was almost too late? If you ask me, that's dumb!"

Luffy threw her off guard, not expecting that kind of question. Just as Luffy thought she was mysterious, she saw him as an unfinished, ongoing book, with unexpected twists and turns: you never knew what he was thinking or what he would say. Just as you thought you knew what was going to happen, he completely surprised you.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe she thought she wasn't good enough for him? Or maybe she thought she would complicate things? Maybe she thought he'd give up his dream for her? Perhaps she felt that his friends wouldn't accept them together? Or maybe even she felt that he wouldn't understand?" She suggested. She felt her face grow hot, wondering when such girlish things began to affect her so much, and realizing she had basically voiced her own insecurities regarding her true feelings to the very object of her affection. Avoiding his gaze, she tried to still her now rapidly beating heart, thought to no avail.

"I don't really understand what it is she wanted, but isn't your dream important? For her it was the boy, so why would she not try to talk with him? Keeping secrets from your friends will only hurt them…. Robin? Are you ok? Your face is red… oh no! Are you sick?!" he suddenly exclaimed. He hurriedly put a hand to her forehead, causing her to blush even more from the touch. She unwittingly leaned her head into his hand, relishing the brief contact. She realized she was spacing out, because suddenly without warning, he picked her up, with ease she noted, and began to shout for Chopper. Not wanting the others to find them in a situation like this, she clasped a hand to his mouth, quieting him down, and causing his eyes to widen.

"Mph! Robin, what are you doing?"

"I should ask you, why are you carrying me? I'm not sick Luffy, I promise. Now put me down, please." She pleaded.

"Oh, ok, gomen, I'm sorry Robin!" he answered. He put her back on the couch, quickly. He flinched, expecting her to hit him, as Nami definitely would. But when no smack came, he opened his eyes, very confused now. She avoided his eyes, but her face was still red. Luffy felt strange again.

"I'm going to my cabin to rest a bit Luffy, thank you for letting me read to you." She related.

"Ok sure! And no problem, I like listening to you read, Robin!"

She quickly made her way to the cabin her and Nami shared, needing to be away from Luffy or she really would do something she'd regret. She kept hearing his words replay over and over. _Keeping secrets from your friends will only hurt them…_ she wondered about that. Nami was currently counting the remaining belli they had, from the treasure they had obtained on Skypiea. Robin decided to tell Nami, at least, as to hopefully get some advice from the younger girl as she had known Luffy longer.

"Miss Navigator, do you have a moment?" Robin implored.

"Sure Robin, of course! Is something wrong?" Nami inquired, puzzled a bit at the look of hopelessness on her face.

"Well, yes actually. But I'm not sure where to begin."

"Is it about a certain rubber idiot?" dared Nami.

"…what do you…" Robin didn't finish.

"After I heard Zoro earlier, I asked him what he was talking about. He is actually pretty observant. Long story short, I whacked him a few times and increased the debt he owes. He told me that he was pretty sure you were interested in Luffy. I have to be honest though, I don't believe him, I mean there is no way, right?!"  
"But… how did he know?" Robin murmured.

"Oh, erm he didn't know for sure, except saying it wasn't his place to tell and that he had observed 'certain' details; and to talk to you. But you just confirmed it! I really didn't believe him, but now I see he wasn't wrong! Wow." Nami exclaimed.

"I see, very clever Miss Navigator. Then you know why I came to you."

"Yes. If you really feel that way, all I can say is to tell him. Keeping something like that to yourself will only tear you apart. Geez Robin, I thought you would know that. You've got my support anyways."

"Thank you, Nami, that means a lot. But I don't think he would understand. I'm not too sure he knows what love is."

"Then teach him, you are a hell of a lot smarter, and even he knows that!"

"But, he is… am I not too old for him? I mean, doesn't he deserve someone more around his age? And more innocent… My past…"

"As Luffy would say, the past doesn't matter. And to him, I really don't think you would have to worry about the age gap. It's Luffy, Robin. I do however think he deserves to know how you feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, he is your friend and would never hurt you, and he'll do anything for his friends. As for the rest of the crew, no one would object to you going for it, except maybe a certain blond idiot."

"Arigato, Nami. You really cleared my head." Robin proclaimed.

"Hmm well maybe I will have to charge you then!

"…."

"I'm just kidding!" Nami sweetly responded, though her belli shaped eyes said otherwise.

Robin, smiled, thankful for Nami's support. Now she wondered how in the hell to go about capturing the rubber man's heart. As Nami had given her support, Robin had decided to go against her earlier decision of risking their friendship: no matter what happened, Luffy would always be her friend, but she wanted him to be more than that. Following Nami's and Luffy's advice to not keep her feelings to herself, she began to calculate various ways she would go about telling him.

 _Something is wrong, and that marimo knows something I don't. What the hell was he talking about earlier? I'll have to just beat it out of that shitty moss-head. What did he mean Luffy gets to touch Robin? Robin is mine, isn't she? Why didn't Robin hit the rubber idiot for holding her hand? Why didn't she ask me to? And why was Luffy alone in the library with her? … wait, no it couldn't be, could it? …_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone sweat dropped, wondering why Usopp was screaming like a girl again as the bloodcurdling scream was heard throughout the ship.

Luffy was staring at Zoro. He laughed as the swordsman woke up when he popped the bubble coming from his nose. Luffy fell over laughing, earning a demon glare from his first mate.

"What the hell, Luffy you damn idiot! What in the hell do you think you are doing!?" roared Zoro, now fully awake.

"Shishishishi, sorry Zoro, you were sleeping so I woke you up!"

"I KNOW! Why did you wake me up, moron?!"

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Luffy declared, while laughing.

"MORON!" Zoro screamed. He whacked him with his fist, leaving a lump on the rubber man's head.

"Oh yeah now I remember! Can I borrow some money? I would ask Nami, but she hits me and won't give me any. She thinks I'm going to spend it on meat!"

"Wait, you aren't trying to get money for meat?" Zoro wondered, unable to believe it.

"No, I want to buy the biggest book I can find, so I can give it to Robin!" revealed Luffy.

Smirking, he said, "Oh, so you like that woman? Finally becoming a man, eh?" Zoro insinuated.

"What are you talking about? I just want to find the biggest book and give it to her. What does that have to do with becoming a man?"

"…Moron. Nevermind, here, take it, and leave me alone, I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Wow! Really! Thanks, Zoro!" Luffy cheered, starting to bounce around, holding the belli he had received up in the air.

"Yeah, no problem Luffy, now would you KEEP IT DOWN!" Zoro bellowed, hitting Luffy again.

"Ouch! Sorry!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dammit, I'm going to kick your ass ero-cook!" Zoro roared, jumping down from the crow's nest.

Luffy exited the crow's nest, and went back to sit in his new seat atop the Sunny figurehead, laughing as Sanji and Zoro began to fight on the deck. He tried to think where in the world he could find a giant book. He wanted to find one so big, that would cover the sky. He thought that would make Robin very happy. He tried to think where books that size might be, which began to hurt his brain when he came up with nothing. Try as he might, he really couldn't imagine where he could find a giant book… a candlelight appeared above his head as he suddenly thought of an answer. Cracking his knuckles, he announced:

"Yosh! We need to find a giant! I'm sure giants have bigger books than we do. Wait, there were two giants back at Water 7! But… grandpa might still be there. Dammit, what do I do?"

"Is there a problem Luffy?"

Said person turned towards the source of the voice. She was walking towards him, coming from where Zoro and Sanji were fighting. The two were no longer fighting, but were instead on the ground, lumps on their heads. After talking with Robin, who was currently making plans, Nami had decided to try to see if Luffy felt anything for Robin, or if he even knew what love was. She also had to break up the two idiots fighting as they could easily destroy the ship if left unchecked.

"Ohh! Nami! No. No problem!" Luffy lied, while whistling.

"Idiot. You suck at lying." She teased.

"We have to go back to Water 7 Nami!"

Nami struggled not to hit Luffy over the head, as she calmly spoke, "And just exactly what for, captain?"

"There were two giants there! One of them must have a book! A giant book! I wanna buy the biggest book I can find, for Robin! Then she will be even happier!" Luffy stated, seeing this as a perfectly legitimate excuse.

"Wait, you want to go all the way back, just to get her a book to make her happy?" Nami doubted.

"Shishishi, yeah of course! She took me to that all you can eat meat place. I just have to Nami!" Luffy pleaded.

"Sorry Luffy, but no way. Besides, I know something Robin wants more than any book in the world. And it's on this ship!" divulged Nami.

"WHAT! Really?! You have to tell me, right now! What is it? Is it meat? An adventure?"

"Those are things you like, idiot!" Nami screamed, whacking him atop the head.

"Oh yeah, hehe, whoops, I forgot!"

"Whatever, but I'm not going to tell you: it's a secret! Besides, Robin is the one who should tell you."

"Awww…. No fair, meanie… Ouch!" Luffy pouted, as Nami again hit him atop the head.

"Anyways, just wait, she'll tell you, I'm sure of it!"

"If you say so Nami." mumbled Luffy.

"I am curious though, captain. Why are you so eager to get her a gift in return? You know she did that because you never gave up on her, right? Challenged the world?"

"I told you Nami I have to repay her for taking me to that food place!"

"That's the only reason?" Nami inquired, tilting her head.

"Well, no, actually I really wanna see her smile! I like seeing her smile… is that weird, Nami? And she is always happy when she is reading books! So, if I get her a giant book, then she will definitely be happy, and I can see her smile!" Luffy proudly declared.

"Wait, you… like seeing her smile? What about her smile?" Nami asked. She inwardly was screaming. _Robin was so lucky_. Luffy appeared to like Robin as well, though he didn't understand his own feelings.

"Um, I don't know Nami. It's kinda like when I see meat! It just looks so… good! But different! And it makes me feel weird when she smiles at me! But a good kinda weird! I can't really explain it, except that she looks um…. different when she smiles? Like more… I don't know! Her smile makes me happy though too!" Luffy admitted.

"Wow, I had no idea Luffy… anyways, just wait on getting her a gift. I'm positive **you** can give her something more valuable than some book. She'll tell you what it is, Luffy. I promise."

"Ok Nami! I hope so, I **really** wanna make her smile again!" Luffy stated. Nami's eyebrow twitched as the swordsman and cook began to fight again.

"IDIOTS!" Nami screamed. Two loud bonks were heard, leaving Zoro twitching on the ground out of irritation, and Sanji twitching out of love at having been hit by Nami a second time.

Below deck, back in the women's quarters, Robin had come to a conclusion. She would tell him, tonight. As it was his turn for watch, it was the perfect opportunity. Nami and Luffy himself were right… keeping this to herself would only destroy her. Whatever happened, she would still follow him no matter what. She had never felt so unsure about something in her life before.

She was in love with Monkey D. Luffy. She couldn't help it nor did she want to keep her feelings to herself. She could be herself on this ship, with her family, with him. She could utter her wishes without having to look over her shoulder or hear spiteful, judging voices from anyone else ever again. Though she felt she was being selfish, she desperately wanted to make Luffy hers. They had already met God and he was a jackass, so she didn't bother praying. Robin put her faith instead in Luffy.

As long as she sailed the seas with _him,_ everything would be ok. She truly believed in Luffy.

 **(:A/N I know that was pretty lame, but I don't care! Please review, also open to any ideas/suggestions!)**


End file.
